Where are you?
by Oblivionnymph
Summary: After the events that happened everyone is dealing with the aftermath months later.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooooooo, *clears throat* I have been inactive on this site for about 2 and a half years now... I have two stories that have been abandoned...I'M REALLY SORRY AND WILL BE BACK FOR ONE OF THOSE STORIES SOON! *hid in closet do so any hit men that try to come after me can't find me* Anyway So I "recently" watched stranger things and completely fell in love with it! (is say "recently" because I have actually watched it like a 3 weeks ago and have officially rewatched it like 9 times... literally). So I decided it was time that I wrote a story since I have read all the fanfics that I could find and am waiting for other authors to update on their stories. so enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any made up characters that I may or may not come up with.**

School, the last place that I want to go right now. "Mike! Breakfast is ready!" I groaned not even dressed yet. Sleep was hard to come by anymore for me. Anytime I closed my eyes I would replay that moment in the school once we realized we where found. Every second after that haunts me every night unless I sleep in the basement. I have no clue why, maybe it's because that the place El lived for that week she was here or maybe the basement is just comforting. Either way that where I slept for most of winter break. Mom started to get worried though and since talking to her about what is going on is a VERY bad idea, I decided I would only sleep down there on especially bad nights, which come around less and less, but when they do its bad. My sleep deprivation, however, never got any better no matter what I did.

School is so much easier when you are living off little to no sleep (sarcasm and lots of it). "Michael! get down here so you can eat before school!" Mom yelled irritation dripping from her words. "OKAY!" I yelled back and got up to get dressed. I slipped on my socks and shoes then ran down the stairs and sat next to my sister at the table and scarfed down the food as quick as I could. There was always this awkward atmosphere around the table every time the family got together to eat. Something that my dad was always oblivious to see. this morning was no different. mom was eating and tending to Holly anytime she needed but would give dad deathly side glances that scared me every time she did it but he would just sit there drinking his coffee and reading the paper while eating. Then there's Nancy that would eat like always but only it was like she was in a sleepy daze. I'm pretty sure she doesn't sleep anymore than I do and for similar reasons.

In terms of my parents though, I have no clue what's going on there. I want to ask sometimes because even someone as oblivious (as said by Dustin) as me could see it, then something was very wrong. And believe me this has actually been going on for a while but it seemed to have gotten worse since that whole thing happened a few months ago. Mom became extremely protective of both me and Nancy and dad seemed to somehow become even more tuned out and oblivious (guess that where I got it from). Not to mention they fight more often than not, and even though they try to keep it hushed so they Nancy and I couldn't hear it, we always could. Its why I would have the guys come over as much as possible. Whether it's one of them, two of them, or all of them. It kept my parents in check until they at least left.

I finished eating and got up as fast as possible and grabbed my bag and coat and ran out the door saying my goodbyes in passing. Mom hated it and I would usually get reprimanded for it but it's the best way I knew how to leave without having to deal with the looks and the awkward silence that usually followed. I climbed onto my bike and road off meeting up with Will, Lucas, and Dustin in our usual meeting spot. I kept riding by them yelling "race you!" and then pedaled harder and laughed a little. Behind me I heard "you son of a-!" and started laughing harder as they all tried to catch up to me. I wish this part of my day would never end.

No awkward silences, no stupid mouthbreathers that push us around, no nightmares that keep you up all night, and no sorrow and depression that comes after the nightmare. Just laughing and having fun. Eventually we made it to the Bike racks at the school and started to lock our bike up. "Winner!" I said triumphantly throwing my hands up in the air trying to catch my breath. Lucas and Dustin rolled their eyes "yeah, cause you cheated" Lucas said, finishing locking up his bike. "your just a sore loser cause you couldn't catch you to me" I said still grinning. Lucas shook his head "whatever man" he said. Will had just finished locking up his bike since he was last to get here and stood up. "Is everyone ready for the arcade after school today?" he asked so the argument couldn't go any farther.

Dustin grinned "hell yeah!" he said as Lucas and I smiled in agreement. "I have been saving up for this trip for a while now" Lucas said pulling out a green, army patterned bag that seemed to be full of change. "Holy shit! how much do you have?" Dustin asked reaching out to the bag. Lucas slapped his hand away and gave him a dirty look "back off man, I made about thirty bucks mowing lawns during my free time over the summer just for an arcade trip."

"you do realize we went to the arcade like twenty times over the summer right?" Dustin asked giving him an annoyed face. Lucas rolled his eyes, he does that a lot "I know, but I was saving up, so over the summer I would borrow money from my mom anytime I went with you guys and save up what I had made mowing." Dustin blinked at him "that sounds kind of dumb" he said bluntly. Will and I sighed, well here goes another fight between these two and the day had just barely started. Though the fight was short lived when the bag that Lucas was still holding was snatched out of his hand. "Hey!" Lucas yelled not even realizing who it was that took it. When he realized though, he started glaring at him like he was going to punch his lights out as soon as he was given the opportunity. "Give that back Troy" he said in a voice that was dangerous and threatening.

Troy, however, didn't seem to notice this and just started to laugh "whoa look at bad ass over here, make me midnight" he said getting in Lucas's face. "Just give it back to him Troy" I said hoping to get him to back away from Lucas before he did something that would not be good for anyone. although, admittedly, I would love to see Lucas kick Troy's ass. Troy looked at me with that stupid shit eating grin and then opened the bag. "okay fine, here have it" he said holding the bag out to Lucas then turning it over and dumping all the money onto the dirt. "oops" he said dropping the bag and walking away laughing, his sidekick bending down and grabbing a handful of the quarters and then followed close behind his friend laughing with him.

Lucas took a deep breath to calm down and then started to pick up the rest of his money and putting back into the bag. Will and I immediately start to help him. "what assholes" Dustin said glaring at their backs until they disappeared around the corner then started to help as well. "I wish that they still believed that Eleven was still around and would kill them if they messed with us" Lucas said them immediately winced, realizing that he had said that out loud instead of in his head like he had intended.

The subject of Eleven was an extremely sensitive one. Dustin would just get really sad but was usually the one that perked up first and tried to cheer the rest of us up. Lucas would get this guilty expression on his face and would get really angry at the same time. I think that was because he felt guilty for the way he treated El most of time she was with us. Will would also get a guilty look on his face but it was mixed with sadness as well as fear. He had only heard El once when he was in the upside down, and since it was like the group wasn't allowed to have both El and him around, he felt like it was his fault that she was gone. Though, it always seemed like it would hit me the worse. Maybe I was being bias since I didn't feel what they were feeling and only saw it, but the wave of emotions that hit me every time she was brought up was nauseating.

Sorrow, depression, fuming anger, guilt, and worst of all, the realization of just how much I missed her would just hit me at once and the room would just to spin. That didn't even include the physical pain I felt. The heart ache, the nausea, and the pounding head ache. Why does this happen to me by just hearing her name, and forget about talking about her. I would either get choked up or so pissed that I would punch and kick the nearest thing. Which lead to me almost breaking my hand when I punched a brick wall that was close to the comic book store once. I shook my head not letting myself think about it anymore since I started to feel the anger boil up in me and everyone had gone silent. "we need to get to class guys" that came out shakier and lower than I intended. Is that a tear running down my face? Damn it!

I wiped my face not looking at the looks that I knew I was getting and started for the front doors of the school hoping that my friends would just follow without asking any questions. I'm pretty sure that I caught a glimpse of Dustin hitting Lucas's shoulder and giving him the "good going you made him cry" look. Just get to class, stop thinking about her and get to class. The last thought I had of El was just one question that I keep asking myself every time she is brought up. Where are you El?

 **So, yeah let me know what you think. I personally feel that I am explaining everything way too much especially since this is decently long chapter and all that happened was mike woke, ate breakfast and then got bullied before school started. More will happen in the next chapter! maybe... :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I no own anything, promise**

I swear there is someone that stops time during school hours and makes the day twice as long. This was my last class of the day and it felt I had been in it for hours! Just because known as a loser that likes school, which for the most part is true I guess, doesn't mean that I love every part of it. The amount of time we are forced to be here is one thing I hated. Most of today was just a normal day. Lucas was in a shitty mood because of what happened earlier today, Dustin made his mood worse because they kept arguing over random things, and then there was just normal school stuff. Class, class work, and boring lectures and went on for way too long. The only class that I honestly like is science and that was my first class so the rest of the day drags on.

Apparently I spaced out because when I came too, everyone was staring at me and when I looked over at Will, we was pointing at the book and trying to tell me that I was called on to read. Shit, I have no clue where we are at. I looked down at the book and tried to figure it out but the teacher ended up just sighing and telling me where we were. I felt my face heat up but I started reading ignoring the snickering that was coming from my classmates.

After class the guys and I ran to our bikes so we could get to the arcade as soon as possible. We grabbed our bikes after unlocking them and then rode off racing the entire way there. Lucas won that race, just barley though. we ended up playing in the arcade until it closed at eight. Guess it's a good thing it's a Friday As we were leaving I decided that being home alone was a bad idea. I have gone through this cycle so often that I knew when I was going to go home and just cry myself to sleep so I really didn't to be alone. Solution to this? "Hey you guys want to come over and play my Atari or something?" I saw that flash of worry go through all of my friends and pretended to not have. Will nodded and smiled "maybe we can stay over for the night or something" Dustin said with a smile and Lucas nodded. I smiled, yeah these guys are the best. "yeah! I'll have my mom call your moms when we get to my house." I said climbing onto my bike. everyone nodded then will took off on his bike "race you!" He yelled back. "Damn it! does no one know of a fair start!" Dustin yelled and we rode off after him.

Mom wasn't exactly happy when I asked for all the guys to stay over but eventually I convinced her to agree. She tried getting dad to back her up on her no but he was sleeping in his Laz-y-boy, big surprise there. We all ran down stairs as mom started to call their moms. We started playing board games since the campaign wasn't ready yet when mom called down saying that dinner was done. We ran up the stairs and sat around the dining table; Holly was drinking juice and dad was still sleeping. I looked out the window and noticed that it was...raining? I shook my head and looked at mom as she was walking over with the food for us to start serving ourselves.

"This storm is getting pretty bad, I'm glad you boys got here when you did" Mom said as she set the bowl of salad and the bowl of noodles down. Spaghetti tonight, yum! "It started right after you all got here" mom walked away not really waiting for us to reply. I think she was saying it more to herself than anyone. She does that a lot anymore. Dustin started to get his noodles then passed the bowl to me. "you know it is kind of weird that it's raining" Lucas said in a hushed tone as I passed him the bowl. Will nodded " It was pretty cold out when we left the arcade, but I didn't see any clouds or anything" Guess I wasn't the only one that thought it was weird. A sudden thought came to my head and I looked over to Lucas and Dustin who had the same look I did. "You don't think" I started but mom came back with the sauce "they don't think what?" she asked. "Nothing!" Dustin, Lucas, and I said at the same time. I looked over at Will who was completely confused and gave him a look that told him we would fill him after dinner.

The rest of dinner was relatively quiet other than small chatter about Nancy being out with "friends" studying or just other random subjects brought up. I didn't offer much to the conversations because I kept spacing out. If my thought was right and this storm really meant what I think then... "MIKE!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Dustin. "what?" I said and looked at him. he had an annoyed look on his face "you didn't hear anything I said did you?" he asked and gave him a guilty look. Dustin sighed then looked over to my mom and smile "thank you for the food Mrs. Wheeler do you want me to put my plate away?" He asked. I swear the kid had two personalities. His normal vulgar self around us and then this polite demeanor he puts on when he's at Lucas, Wills, or my house around the adults.

My mom smiled back at him and shook her head "no I got it, thank you for being so polite! Mike could learn a thing or two from you" She said and I huffed. Everyone left the dining table after that and we ran down stairs. Immediately Lucas said "did we all have the same thought?!" He asked with an expression that was either shock or excitement. Dustin grinned "Eleven could be coming back" he said. Immediately Will caught on "There was a storm when you found her?" he asked and we all nodded. "Tonight when everyone is busy we are going out to find her" I declared and they all nodded in agreement. I'm coming El just wait.

 **So this chapter is a little shorter that the last one, but I like where it ended so I didn't want to continue. Next one will be in a different POV.** **Let me know if I should put down whose POV you are reading or if I'm doing a good job distinguishing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! so I got really excited about this story and had a flow of ideas after I talked to my brother about this story soo I ended up staying up most of the night and then spent most of today writing this chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: You know, If I owned Stranger things... why would I be writing fanfiction for it?**

I woke up that morning feeling like a truck had hit me. My head was pounding, my nose was clogged with mucus and snot, and my eyes hurt. More than likely they were red and puffy. I stared at the pale pink and white, stripped wall, and out of the window that Steve snuck into my room through the night that I was studying for the science test coming up. I hate the nightmares that I get so much. I sleep with my lamp on now; I feel childish for it but I get panic attacks in the dark. The first time I tried sleeping with my lights off I ended up waking up screaming from fear and crying. Mom had to sleep with me that night so I could calm down and get some sort of sleep. I grabbed a tissue from the box that was permanently in my room now and attempted to clear my sinuses up, to no avail. Guess it's kind of sad that I cry so often that tissue was essential to have in my room anymore.

I sat up and stretched deciding in my head that since today was going to be pretty cold that I would just wear jean pants and a red long sleeve shirt. I stood up and started grabbing my stuff for a shower, but as I was grabbing my towel off my dresser that I had neatly set out last night before I had gone to bed, I saw the pictures that I had of barb and I in the photo booth and when we had gone to the beach with her family. I felt my throat start to tighten up and burn as I tried to hold back the tears. It has been almost six months since she... disappeared. I hate that I don't really know what happened to her. I guess I could assume that the monster had gotten her and was the reason why when eleven saw her she kept saying gone. The problem is that is all I have to go off of. A strange child told me she was dead and I had to just believe it.

Not that Eleven had any reason to lie, but that was not much closer and so it was still hard sometimes to even think about her. I felt tears start to run down my face and sniffled in frustration. Damn it! I am not going to cry again! not right now anyway. I wiped away the tears and went to the bathroom to take my shower and get ready for the day. When I walked down stairs Mom was putting a freshly clothes Holly into her high chair and giving her some juice before she looked up at me and smiled. "Morning Nancy, Eggs and bacon?" She asked. I smiled back the best I could and nodded sitting across from where she would be sitting if she was at the table.

I looked around and noticed that Mike wasn't at the table yet and looked at my mom "Where Mike?" She gave me a look that said it all. I have no clue whether Mike knows it or not but we usually know when he was having a rough night. His crying would get so loud sometimes that it would wake mom and I up and eventually one of us would go in there and help calm him down. My dad sleeps like a rock and wouldn't wake up even if a nuclear bomb went off, something Holly got from him. Guess last night was pretty bad for him if mom was letting him sleep a little longer.

Mom gave me a plate and set the plate of bacon and the bowl of eggs in the middle of the table then walked over to the stair case "Mike! Breakfast is ready!" she stood there and waited for a second then walked to the table and sat down. Dad walked down the stairs and sat next her immediately reading the paper and grabbing his cup of coffee that mom had already made for him. It has always pissed me off how much he relies on her to do practically everything for him. If their relationship keeps dipping the way it is right now though he's not going to have her to rely on for much longer.

I started eating my food when I heard mom sigh and get up to walk over to the stairs and yell to Mike again. "Michael! get down here so you can eat before school!" she said sounding irritated, but the look on her face was full of concern. "OKAY!" Mike yelled back and mom just shook her head and walked back over to the table. Breakfast was as awkward as ever and Mike and I both tried to get out of there as fast as possible. Fortunately for me Jonathan said he would give me a ride to school today.

It shocked me how close Jonathan and I had become after everything happened three months ago. Even though I had decided to give Steve another chance it was like him and I had nothing in common anymore. We would just sit and watch movies and on dates it was silent and awkward. Eventually we decided that it wasn't working out and we broke up. I cried, but it was like I wasn't really that upset about it. In the mean time Jonathan and I grew closer and he became my best friend that I told everything to. Other than Mike, he was the only person that understood, completely, what I was going though.

When He pulled up I gave mom a hug and kissed dad on his head and patted Holly gently on her head then left grabbing my coast and bag. I climbed into the car smiling at Jonathan "Hey" I said. It came out happier than I expected. Jonathan smiled "hey, how was your night?" He asked. I frowned "not as bad, I think it's finally starting to calm down" I said. It wasn't a complete lie; When everything first had ended I would cry so much that I would make myself sick most nights and the nightmares where every night. Whereas now, Its only some nights and the crying didn't get that bad.

He nodded "what about you?" I asked knowing his nights where not much better. Even though he had his brother back there was still worry about him. I guess one night Jonathan heard him puking, but when he asked Will about it he just acted like he didn't know what his older brother was talking about. The older Byers brother frowned "I heard him puking again, I think I need to go to my mom about this, but him not talking to me about it that night still is throwing me for a loop. He usually tells me everything, or so I thought" I gave him a knowing look "He could just be scared to worry you again, give him a little more time or even try catching him in the act so he can't deny it. It's what I had to do with Mike when I tried talking to him about Eleven and how he was taking her being gone." I suggested. The brunette boy nodded "yeah maybe I'll try that" he said. "Anyway we better get to school before we are late" He said and smiled at me then put the car into drive and started towards school.

School was normal as ever. I mostly hung around Jonathan and Steve during lunch and in between classes since I have one or both of them in all of my classes, which was really nice. Even though Steve and I broke up we decided that being friends would be good for both us, and since Jonathan and Steve started to become good friends we just became a trio. Carol and Tommy Completely wrote off Steve and I and even give stupid remarks here and there. Today's remark of the day was "How was the threesome, freaks?" I have heard that one about twenty times now. They can at least come up with new remarks. Jonathan and I usually just roll our eyes and ignore it. Steve, however, would say something back. I guess because Tommy and him used to be so close that it would hurt more on Steve's end.

Guess it's a good thing that him and Jonathan found that they had more in common than they originally thought. From their taste in music to the movies they watch; it was all scary similar. The biggest differences was that Steve was really out going and would hid his "inner nerd" as he would call it and Jonathan was a lot more shy and awkward and didn't really care if people knew about the things he was into. They both even wanted to go to NYU once they graduated, just for different degrees. Jonathan would go for photography and Steve for the sports and for teaching elementary physical education.

The funniest part of all of this, is that Steve is still really popular in school, and Jonathan is still socially an outcast so, we heard all of the comments about how weird of a trio we where. "I bet she's sleeping with both of them", "Why the hell is Steve hanging around that freak?", "I bet Steve got in trouble and this is his punishment". Yeah I was known as a the undercover slut, Jonathan was still looked at as a psychopath, and Steve was the poor charitable sap forced to hang out with us. High school is just awesome. Oddly though, none of us was really treated any different, that was just stuff that was said behind our backs that we would just over hear. It was like people where afraid to do anymore.

After school. Steve invited Jonathan and I to go over to his house and hang out since his dad was out of town again and he really just didn't want to be alone. We all knew the reason for that one so Jonathan and I agreed. Hopefully mom wouldn't be too mad at me if I just call her and tell her that I wouldn't be home till later.

We tried to study the test the test that was coming up in English class, but the boys kept getting into these long ass conversations about what ever topic that came up. Most of the time the conversation didn't bother me, and I would just continue without them, but then there were times that I would chime in and we would talk for like thirty minutes. Then suddenly remember that were here to do homework and study. we did this for about two hours then gave up and ended up watching movies and talking. That is up until that stupid storm decided to knock the power out.

"Damn it, I told dad that we lose power to easily out here. Sorry guys let me go see if I can figure out how to turn the generator on" Steve said and stood up and started walking to the garage. "I'll come help!" Jonathan said. The panic started setting in after that. I couldn't blame Jonathan or Steve for forgetting the fear that I developed of the dark, because I had forgotten myself. Then I was left alone in the dark and my heart started pounding so loudly I couldn't hear the hail that was hitting the roof anymore. My breathing started to pick and I started to curl up into a ball on the couch. Hugging my knees to my chest I kept looking around desperately hoping one or both of the boys would be here soon.

Suddenly, there was a shadow outside that ran by the pool light with lighting speed. My world stopped in that moment. Hurry Jonathan and Steve. I kept my eyes in that direction, glaring it down as if that would solve the problem and keep me safe. Thunder boomed outside and lightning quickly followed and that when I saw it. I screamed as loud as I could and started to run towards the direction I was sure the boys had gone. Suddenly it felt like I had ran into a wall, but it was softer and warmer. Realizing it was Jonathan I hugged him tightly "We. Need. to. Leave. now." I said through my breaths looking up at him then over at Steve who was right next him their faces go pale after I said that. Fear, worry, and panic washed over both of them. "Nancy, its hailing outside, we can't leave until the storm at least lets up a bit" Steve eventually said trying to calm her down a bit.

"No, no we need to leave right now" I said and started pushing past them to get to the front door. Jonathan held me back "Nancy, what happened that is scaring you so bad?" He asked then it was like a light bulb went off in his head "the dark, we left you alone. I am so-" I cut him off. "I wasn't... Okay I was having a panic attack, but that wasn't the reason I saw something. I don't know what I saw but I know it's dangerous and we need to leave now." I insisted still trying to push them towards the front door. Steve signed "okay wait, I want to believe Nancy, believe me" Yeah, I'm sure. "But why don't I get the generator running and we could see if there is anything there okay?" Damn it, they are not going to believe me until they see for themselves, guess I just need to agree. I nodded and took a deep breath. "fine, but we are sticking together until we know it's safe" I said. I was not going to budge on this, and even though it was dark, the boys knew that I wasn't going to either.

We walked to the garage door and Steve grabbed a flashlight that was hung up right next to it. "Let there be light" he said as he turned it on and smiled trying to lighten the mood. when neither Jonathan or I even smiled he just sighed "guys lighten up a little, damn" he said and walked through the door. We followed the brunette to the generator and the two started figuring out how to get it started. I was in charge of holding the light for them. Yeah, definitely not feeling like one of those stupid girls in the horror movies at all. I looked out of the garage windows and at the hail that was falling outside with the rain because the front porch light was on. Suddenly another shadow runs by the windows. I gasped and looked over at the boys who were still having problems.

Now I was getting irritated; I walked over and grabbed the handle that was attached to a wire and pulled as hard as I could. I would like to say that I got it going first try but It took a few times. Either way the lights came back on and I looked out the windows in the garage again to see if a saw anything. "I could have gotten that...eventually" Steve said embarrassed and was rubbing the back of his head sheepisly. I sighed, there was nothing out there, maybe it was all in my head.

We all went back to the living room and to get back to our movie. I glanced outside the back door to the pool and when lightning struck and illuminated the dark forest that was outside, that was when I was sure that what I saw was there. I screamed and next to me I heard "Shit! Jonathan we need to leave. NOW!" Jonathan turned and looked out the door and saw the black hunched over beast that was outside and it was walking towards us. It was like it was morphing into something else though, like into the form of a dog but bigger, so much bigger.

we bolted to the cars out front and heard the glass to the door shatter as the thing jumped through it. We all climbed into Steve's car and as he was fumbling through his keys mumbling "fuck, shit, fucking shit" the monster was at the front door staring at us. Jonathan grabbed the keys from Steve and shoved the car key into the ignition and started the car "Drive!" he yelled and Steve floored it out of the drive way. I looked back behind us and saw the monster standing in the middle of the street watching us drive away. What the fuck was that?

 **End! well of this chapter anyway. What did you guys thing? also I know that I asked this last chapter but it didn't really make since to ask on that one since we were still in the same perspective so, do you think that I am doing an okay job distinguishing which POV we are in? Or should I label? Anyway see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**

The basement in Mikes how was dark and a bit cold. The hail, rain, lightning, and thunder outside was the only source of light right now because we had to make it seem like we were sleeping. And for two out of the four of us they were. To be honest, I would love to just let them sleep and for me to pass out and forget this whole crazy plan we came up with, but the sooner Mike get closer on Eleven the better. I miss her too, don't get me wrong, and I still feel like a complete douche for the way I treated her when she was around. If she does end up being out there, I promised myself that I would make it up to her.

Dustin snored just then and Will tried really hard not laugh. I shook my head and smiled. "You think we should wake him and Mike up soon?" I whispered. They both fell asleep about the same time. Mikes parents decided that tonight would be a good night to watch movies and stay up as late as possible so us waiting for them to go to sleep went from a two hour wait at most to a 4 hour wait. Half way through these two passed out. I was going to wake them up, but Will said that Mike needed the sleep and apparently so did Dustin.

Finally upstairs became extremely quiet and we hard Mikes parents walk up the stairs to go to bed. Will nodded "yeah I think they should be sleeping by now" He whispered back. We both stood up and Will started waking up Dustin, who was on the couch, as I walked over to where Mike was sleeping in the blanket fort that he still had set up and wouldn't let any of us in but him. That was part of the reason why I said that this "mission" we have planned would give Mike closure if we don't find Eleven. Best thing to happen though, finding Eleven.

I started to gently shake mike awake; he was sweating bullets and his breathing seemed to be getting faster and faster. I started shaking him harder "Mike!" I whispered as loud as I could. He was having another nightmare and I needed to get him up before it got too bad. I kept shaking him until he finally opened his eyes and hit up almost hitting his head with mine. Thank god for fast reflexes. He groaned and rubbed his face "is it time?" He asked groggily. I nodded then realized that it was dark "Yeah I think your parents are sleeping now" I said and he nodded then got up and turned the light on. Dustin groaned "too bright!" he complained covering his eyes. Mike stretched and tried pretending that his nightmare didn't happen, but he still looked really pale.

Eleven please be out there, this dumb ass is completely broken without you. Everyone started getting ready to leave, stuffing everything we might need into our bags that we dumped all of our school stuff out of. As we started putting our shoes on I looked out the window and sighed, "why do we always decide to do these things during storms?" I complained. It can never be just a nice warm night, or even day, no its always dark and raining.

"Uh, the rain is the reason why we are going out in the first place" Dustin pointed out and I gave him a dirty look. "Obviously, I was just saying, we could wait till the rain stops," I suggested, but I knew Mikes answer. "No, we need to be there for El. If she's out there she could be lost" he said. Like I said, I knew the answer.

Someone had to get Mike to stop this. The others may not have seen it but every time we come out here and head home empty handed Mike get's more distant from everyone. Every time he is silent for longer, every time he starts becoming more detached, every time he is left hurt, all because he let his dumb ass self care about her so quickly and so much that its eating at him to not have her hear. I care about her to, I want her to come back, but still, I don't want to see Mike tear himself apart. But that is exactly what is happening.

We all put our jackets on and started towards Mirkwood, where we found her the first time. I noticed the nervous look that Will had on his face. I slowed down a bit so I could ride next to him "you okay?' I asked. He nodded "yeah, I'm fine" he said and smiled at me. Liar. I nodded though and decided that dropping the subject would be best, for now.

We made it to the forest and parked our bikes in the same spot that when we were looking for Will the night we found eleven in. We started towards the forest all of us shinning our lights. We looked for about an hour and half, and I kept noticing that Will seemed to be acting a little weird. I finally decided to speak up "Mike, I think we need to go home now, We have been out here for a while.

"Just a little longer! I think we are getting close to her"

"How could you possibly know if we are getting closer Mike?! We have been out here searching nearly every other week for her in every storm. I think it is time for you to accept that she is gone, she is not coming back."

"No, I can feel it. It's like she is telling me to search-" I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Mike, please listen to me. She is gone, and if she is alive still she'd find us, but she is gone. We all-well almost all of us-saw her vanish right in front of us. She isn't going to be strolling in the woods in the middle of the storm."

"She was the first time we found her! She was here and if there is anywhere she would be again it would be here!" Mike persisted and pushed my arm away from him. The look in his eyes though, that's what too told me that he was starting to finally realize what I was telling was true.

"Mike, we all miss her too. but she knows how to get to us if she was to ever come back. We just need to wait, and if she doesn't ever come back then you need to let go"

Mike seemed to be looking off in the distance behind me, he looked defeated. I hated seeing him like this but someone had to say it and Will wouldn't because he was afraid that if he did that Mike would snap and Dustin is too much of a damn optimist to shoot something like this down.

Mike continued looking behind me; his expression changed. Like he suddenly remembered the best memory. "El?" He said, almost too quiet for me to hear.

I sighed and nodded then replied, "Yes Mike, Eleven is gone." A smile crept across his face slowly.

"No! Look! El!" He pointed behind me, and there she was. She had some hair growing in now and the same dress she had on when we last saw her no longer fell completely to her knees and Mike's blue jacket seemed a little smaller on her.

Mike almost instantly ran over to her and embraced her in a hug, but Eleven just stood there. Her eyes were wide but not from shock, she seemed scared and then she frowned, not an unhappy one. It was like she didn't understand what was going on.

Something was wrong, why wasn't El hugging Mike back? Why did she look so confused? My eyes widened realizing what was going on. Oh no

"What happened to you El? It has been months! We were starting to think you might actually be gone." Mike backed up, but he left his arms on her shoulders.

"El?" Her facial expression remained unchanged.

She began speaking, but for a moment it seemed like a foreign language to her, "Wh- who is El? Who are you?"

Mikes arm's fell from her shoulders. You could just tell that his heart was shattered right in that moment, and it hurt to watch. "Come on El, that's not funny, you have to remember us. It's me, Mike." He said desperately, but she shook her head.

I guess I shouldn't say it but the situation couldn't be any worse.

"Guys," it was Dustin, "where is Will?" Damn it.

 **Hi everyone!, I am soo sorry this chapter is so short and on top of that I ended it like that. But! Don't pull out those pitch forks just yet because next chapter shall be out soon. Though, it won't be on these guys that's the next chapter after that... BYE! *hides under bed* Also big thanks to my brother for this chapter! He helped majorly on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter is coming out so late! I had a wedding that I had just came back from them work had me scheduled way passed the hours that I said I wanted so i have been busy. But, I have not forgotten you all and this story and to prove it i have two chapters coming out today. I am almost finished with the second one so that will be a little later. Anyway sorry again and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Stranger Things at all**

"Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING SHIT?!" Steve yelled having a full blown panic attack. While driving, might I add. "Steve! calm down!" Nancy yelled at him as she leaned her head between the two of us.

"We need to go somewhere to collect ourselves, and Steve's house is definitely out of the question." She said trying to get his mind off of what just happened and to focus. I nodded in agreement. "What about your place?" I asked her, even though I already knew what she was going to say. "Hell no, my mom is so protective of Mike and I that the moment I walk in the house she would be checking on us every five minutes, which means you can't sneak in through the roof."

"Fine, my place it is" I declared. I looked out the rear view window to see if we were getting followed by whatever the hell that was. "Isn't your mom home by now from work by now?" Steve finally asked after taking a few deep breaths. I shook my head "Mom is working a double shift and won't be home till tomorrow morning, and Will is sleeping over with Mike last I heard"

Steve nodded knowing how to get there since he's been there millions of times at this point. " Do you guys still see... whatever the shit that was behind us?" Steve asked wanting to know if we were in the clear yet.

Nancy looked behind us and then shook her head "No, I think we lost it... it didn't look like the monster we faced before did it?" She was still looking out the back window of the car.

"No it was huge and the monster we dealt with before was more lanky" I stated then noticed Steve had made a face. "What?" I asked, wondering if maybe he saw something in front of us or in one of his rear view windows. " Did you guys see the second one that was there?" He asked.

My heart dropped to my stomach. "Steve, what are you talking about?" Nancy asked with the same look I'm sure I had as well. " There was that big one that you where talking about, but there was another one... it almost looked like a dog or a wolf or something but its face was exactly like the first monster." My eyes widened.

Fuck, there was more than one. "Did you see any other ones?" I asked feeling my heart pounding hoping that his answer would be a no. "I don't think so, but its dark and stormy outside. There could be more that we couldn't see."

"The monster is back, but it's not the exact one from the first time, that is what we are agreeing on here?" I said as more of a statement then a question. I rubbed my face and sighed. The first time this thing was around, my brother went missing for a week, the government was covering up this psychic girl who found her way to my brothers friends, and the reason my brother was gone ended up making the government fake his death to try and keep all of the shit under wraps. That doesn't even cover what my mom went through the entire time Will was gone. It tore her apart, and even though she doesn't seem like it much anymore, she still has her moments of breaking down. I don't think she could handle this crap for a second time. Then again, I didn't think she could handle it the first time.

I looked back at Nancy, who was now sitting in the seat behind me and looking out the window. I glanced down at her hands, noticing that she was trembling so bad that her knuckles where white from trying to stop it.

"You okay Nance?" I asked, hoping that talking would help calm her down, even though I knew the question was not the one she needed. She slowly turned her head towards me, the look in her eyes said it all. She was both terrified of the beast we saw and furious.

If there was one thing that I caught on about Nancy Wheeler, it was the fact that she showed every feeling she had through her facial expressions. Anyone with eyes can tell what this brunette was thinking and feeling just by a quick look at her face. This was no different, so I knew exactly what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Where going to kill the bitch this time"

I unlocked the front door and let Nancy and Steve walk in ahead of me then followed them in. I closed and locked the door behind me as they both walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. We all looked exhausted, whether it was because of the stress that the monster brought to all that knew about it, or if it was the fact that we had school this morning I didn't know. It was probably a little of both.

"What are we going to do?" Steve finally said after a long silence between us all. It was a good question. What the hell are we going to do? Last time we tried to kill it, all we managed to do was injure it and scare it off. Eleven was the one that was able to actually get rid of it; whether she killed it or not though, well none of us knew.

"The first time that we tried to kill it, we used things that would kill a living being in this side, but the monster seems to be from the "upside down" so maybe we need to go there before it will die." Nancy theorized out loud.

That definitely made sense, but there was a problem with it, "How are we going to get to the Upside down?" I asked. The Lab was seemingly abandoned and I was told that the gate that my mom and the Chief went through was still there, but I have a feeling it isn't as abandoned as we think.

Nancy and I must of have been thinking the same thing because she eventually spoke up after thinking about the question. "The lab is an option, a dangerous one though. We don't know if it was really abandoned or if they just became more secretive with what they are doing in there..." She paused. It seemed like there was another option that she was going to say but was debating if it was worth mentioning. Eventually she sighed and looked over at Steve then me "There is another option though"

I tried to figure out what she was talking about but couldn't come up with another way. How does she know of another way to get to the upside down? Last I knew there was only one gate other than the one we accidently found in the forest when...oh.

"You're not seriously suggesting that we..." I said. She knew exactly where I was going with that sentence and she nodded

"It's an option that we need to consider. It's just as dangerous, sure, but, think about it. We know how to scare away the thing, whereas the people that we may or may not meet up with going to the lab more than likely have guns, and are you more comfortable being shot at?" Damn it, she had a point.

Steve looked between us "what are you guys talking about?" He asked feeling out of the loop. Nancy and I looked over at him. "You want to tell him your crazy idea or should I?"

It came off more angry then I wanted it to, but this plan was frustrating! " We follow the monster, or at least one of them, and wait till they open a gate of their own and follow them in."

Steve's face would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious. His face paled and eyes widened. "Why the fuck would we do that?" he asked his hands tightening into fists. "Because, When Jonathan and I went looking for the monster the first time and had no clue what it was, we found a deer that was bloody and dyeing. That was how we found out that blood was what attracted it to its next victim. Well I found a hole in a tree and went through, that when I found myself in the upside down and practically face to face with it. That how it gets from place to place without being seen" She explained.

Steve was about to respond when we suddenly heard yelling outside. We all jumped to our feet and looked towards the window in my living room that faced the front lawn. I saw Will's friends jumping off their bikes and running up to the door acting completely frantic.

What the hell? I thought Will was supposed to be staying at Mikes tonight, why are they all here? I walked up to my front door as they started to pound on it yelling out for me or my mom to answer the door. I unlocked the door and opened it, but the second I looked at their faces and noticed my brother wasn't with them, my heart dropped to my feet.

"Where's Will?" I asked hoping my thoughts were wrong. The answer was written all over their faced though. They gave a mixture of sad, angry, and scared faces. That was my snapping point, I was done with today and couldn't help myself. I stepped back from the door rubbing my face in frustration then turned and punched the closes wall to me, making a whole that I was going to have to fix later. "FUCK!" I yelled and held my now throbbing hand.

This was all happening at once and though that helped relief some of the stress, it was replaced by guilt. The boys looked at me both with scared and guilt ridden faces. Nancy walked over to the door and told the boys to come in and sit down then looked at me. Anger was evident on her face but so was worry.

She walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder "calm down okay? getting angry and making holes in walls isn't going to help anyone. Let's go in there and figure this all out" I nodded feeling calmer now. "Sorry" I said looking at the floor.

I felt really guilty now, I scared he boys and probably made them think that it was their fault my brother was missing again. I don't know how Nancy did that, talk to someone and calm them down just by looking at them, but it always worked. At least on me it did. We both walked back to the living room.

Thats when I noticed that there was four new heads in the living room, not just three. Eleven was sitting between Mike, who looked like he was under just as much stress and had just as much anger as I just did, and the couch. She almost seemed lost, which wasn't much different from the first time I met her, but when she was around the boys she was more comfortable. Something was wrong there.

"Okay, tell me what happened" Nancy said in a calm voice. We all listened as Dustin and Lucas spoke, bickering a few times in between. they said that they have been looking in the woods for Eleven any time they could, and every time there was a huge storm like there was earlier. They said that when they found Eleven that she didn't remember who any of them where. Guess that explains Mikes mood and why he was so silent. It also answers the question of what was up with Eleven.

They finally got to the part where my brother just disappeared. That when Mike finally spoke up. "I-I'm really sorry. If it wasn't for my obsession with finding Eleven, Will, he..." Mike trailed off looking at the floor.

I'm a douche for acting the way I did when they first got here. I walked over to the kid and knelt down. "Hey" I said him to get him to look at me. "You do not need to feel guilty. Even though it doesn't make since that Will just disappeared, it's not your fault. When he was gone the first time I did everything I could to find him. I was the exact same way. You wanted your friend back, and it paid off, because she is back now. Don't feel guilty for that, we'll find my brother"

I smiled at him, and even though I was still worried about my brother and he still looked like he wanted to both cry and punch another hole in my wall, we had an understanding. He gave a small smile back "Thanks" he muttered out only loud enough for me and inevitably Eleven to hear.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from down the hall. I sounded like someone was walking out of one of the rooms and everyone stood up scared of who was going to come around the corner. Eleven hid behind mike who was behind me and Nancy with the rest of the boys and Steve inched closer to the rest of us as we waited. Suddenly Will popped around the corner with his walkman in hand listening to music. He looked up at us and smiled "Oh, hey guys! What's going on?"

 **Yeah, those pitchforks still out? Or do i need stay hiding? Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Next one out soon; as long as life decides to not have any other plans for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised the second chapter for today! sorry it's so late or early where ever you are. Sudden writers block sucks. Enjoy the chapter though! and reviews are very lovely.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Stranger Things**

It was the weirdest thing. I just got back and as I walked into the living room, taking my headphones off, it was full of people that looked like they just saw a ghost. They stared at me for the longest time then Jonathan ran up to me and crushed me in a tight bear hug. I was really confused but hugged him back none the less and couldn't help but laugh a little. "What's the hug for?" I asked as he slowly put me back on the floor.

"Where the hell were you?" Jonathan asked. My smile faltered a little bit but I made sure to try and act as casual as possible. "I've been in my room for a while now" technically that wasn't a lie.

"You were out in the wood near Mirkwood just a half an hour ago! how did- why, where the hell did you disappear to?!" Lucas spoke up.

"Yeah! sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you but I remembered something that I needed at home really fast so I left hoping that you guys herd me yell bye" also not technically a lie. Lucas, Dustin, and Mike all gave me a weird look. Yeah, I didn't think they would believe me. Still, I tried to keep up the act.

I smiled at them apologetically, "I'm really sorry guys, I'll make it up to you somehow." I said, they still where giving me weird looks. Mike's in particular told me that I was going to tell him the truth later. Jonathan, however, seemed to have bought my act and calmed down a little.

That or he knew I was lying and was going to corner me later and force to tell him the truth as well, which means I need to come up with a better lie between now and then.

"Well I'm glad you are safe, next time though, don't just disappear on people" He lectured me and I nodded. "Right! sorry again to all of you" I said to everyone in the room clutching my walkman to my chest.

"Anyway, since your all hear do you want to head to my room, I have something I want to show all of you" I asked my friends. They all nodded and followed me to my room calmly.

I turned to wave a goodbye to the three teens when I looked over at the wall by the door and saw a small hole. I looked at my brother, about to ask him was happened then noticed his hand. I was black and blue, covered in dry wall dust, and blood covered his knuckles. Guess if he corners me with questions I have some to fire back at him now.

I smiled at the three teens, only just noticing now the look that Nancy was giving me. Out of them all Nancy seemed to know what I was lying about and why. How she seemed to know was the scary question that I'm not sure I want the answer to just yet.

I turned and walked away waving at them all and walked as fast as I could to my room, though I kind of wish I walked a little slower once I saw the looks my friends were giving me.

As soon as I shut my door in my room after everyone filed in and Mike convinced Eleven to sit on my bed, the questions started spilling like rapid fire.

"What the hell happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"Why did you lie to your brother?"

"How did you get home?"

"Where did your bike go?"

All the questions coming from the three of them at once and I started to feel overwhelmed "Whoa! Guys! one at a time!" I said.

"What happened back at the forest?" Mike asked and the others looked at me expectantly. Well everyone but Eleven, who looked interested in the story itself, but also seemed like she was trying to remember something. I wonder what's going on there.

I took a deep breath and then started the story, from the beginning.

"So, this has been going on for a while now" I said as I walked over to my bed and sat down knowing this was going to be a long story.

 _I saw her face and realized it wasn't the first time I had done so. The memory of me laying in castle Byers shivering and covered in slime when suddenly a small figure started to appear in front of me._

 _I was too tired and too cold to move, but it bent down and looked at me. That that face a saw was the same one from back then that comforted me even for just a moment._

 _My surroundings changed and I was in the one place that I have hated since the first time I laid eyes on the place. The air was toxic but it was like I was immune to it and it was freezing. It didn't help that I was soaked from the rain that was happening on one side but not this one._

 _I sighed, Why did this have to happen now? I thought I had it under control damn it. I pulled my bag off my back and started to search through it. When I finally found my walkman wrapped up in plastic zip lock bags so it wouldn't get ruined in the rain. I put the black earphones on my head and over my ears and plugged it into the machine then pressed play; the tape already in it and ready to go._

 _I closed my eyes took a deep breath, then started walking towards my house. This has been a routine since the first time I found out I could control my sudden flashes in and out of the Upside down._

 _When I got home of the hospital I started puking out these slug things sometimes seven times a day for three months strait, and that was awful. About a month in I would puke up a slug and then flash into the upside down and it would get progressively longer the more it happened._

 _So, I decided that there had to be a way to get it under control, especially after I figured out that I was physically being flashed in and out._

"It took about a month before I thought I had finally mastered it, but as you saw tonight, I guess I haven't quite gotten there yet." I said finishing my story and then looked around to see the reactions of all my friends.

Lucas looked frustrated and more than likely I will hear as to why he was soon, Dustin seemed to be both completely shocked and amazed, like he was looking at a superhero from one of our many comic books, and Mike seemed to be...angry? why was he mad?

Lucas was about to say something when Mike stoop up, his bangs covering his eyes as he seemed fixated on looking at his shoes. Fuck, He was not just mad, he was completely and utterly pissed off.

"You've had these powers for months and didn't say anything?" He said dangerously calm. I couldn't help but step back from him a bit but I nodded "y-yeah, I uh, didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure I had it under control. S-so I could start looking for Eleven once I did tell you all" I tried to explain but it only seemed to make him angrier.

"What is wrong with you! even if you didn't have it under control you should have told us!" He yelled at me and I jumped.

Lucas stood in between me and him and glared at Mike "Mike, he was just trying make sure that he could help us before getting our hopes up right?" He asked and looked back at me and I nodded frantically.

I hated that I felt so scared of my friend, but the look I saw in his eyes was pure anger and it terrified me. "That doesn't matter he should of told us-" Mike was cut off by Lucas

"What like you tell us about your late night "walks" alone? or the fact that her being gone has torn you apart? Or maybe the only reason you are angry at Will right now is because he had the ability to actually pull Eleven out of the Upside, if that's where she was, and you didn't!"

That one stung, even from over here I could tell. I looked at Mike who looked ready to hit something and I was praying it wasn't going to be Lucas.

Suddenly He screamed in anger and frustration then punched the wall that was behind him and Eleven, making a hole. She flinched and made a squeaking noise as she ducked out of the way then gave him a terrified look.

His hand was now dripping from blood and looked like my brothers hand; black, blue, and covered in dry wall and blood. He was breathing heavily then turned and ran out Dustin calling after him as us other three stayed silent.

"Mike! come back!" Dustin said and started after him. I heard his sister try to get his attention and he just slammed the door behind him. Nancy got up and followed saying good bye to my brother and Steve quickly so she could catch up.

Dustin came back and rubbed his head "well, he's pissed" he stated frustrated. Lucas grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room too.

"Where the hell-!" Dustin was cut off by another door slam. They both just left all because of these stupid "powers" I seem to have now.

Why did this have to happen? Why didn't I just stay over at Mikes that night instead of going home? Why did I have to get these stupid powers and now seem to have lost two of my three best friends in the entire world? WHY?!

I felt my throat start to constrict and tears well up in my eyes then fall down my cheeks. I was so angry at myself for keeping this a secret for so long, and I convinced myself it was better this way but obviously it wasn't. Fuck!

Dustin seemed to notice that was practically sobbing and walked over to me and patted my shoulder "Hey man, you don't need to do that. I am sure they will get home tonight and realize how stupid they were being for getting mad and then come back and apologize to each other and mike apologize to you"

"No, h-he has a g-good reason to be m-mad" I said through tears. Damn it I hate crying and here I am blubbering like a fucking baby.

Dusting shook his head "No he didn't. I understand why you waited, because if you didn't and you told us right away then for whatever reason these 'powers' you seem to have stops working or just something happens. we would be right here with an angry and depressed Mike, and a frustrated Lucas, and a very sad and disappointed Will. Only the difference would be that Eleven wouldn't be here with us right now"

"I didn't b-b-bring her here though" I said starting to finally calm down and rubbed some of the tears away with my sleeve.

"No, but we might not have been out there in the first place." Dustin said gave me his signature toothless smile that was way contagious, now being no different.

I couldn't argue with his logic anymore so I chuckled and nodded " yeah I guess so" I sniffled and wiped my eyes one last time.

Dustin nodded and sighed, "good now what should we do now? Eleven is still sitting on your bed and we can't exactly go back to Mikes place right now." He said as we both looked over to the girl sitting on my bed trying really hard not to fall asleep.

"Guess we stay here for tonight and then tomorrow try and get Mike and Lucas to make up, and hopefully get Mike to not be so mad at me." I said still feeling pretty down about the situation that just unfolded.

Dustin nodded and walked over to where he knew I kept extra blankets and pillows and started making a bed. I walked over to Eleven and smiled at her hoping to get her to relax a little.

"You tired?" I asked gently hoping she would at least be willing to trust me just for tonight.

She looked at me with those big brown eyes and nodded slightly then yawned. I chuckled and couldn't help but think how cute she was. Like a baby deer or bunny.

I pulled my blankets back on my bed then patted the spot that was now open "You can have my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the floor with Dustin okay?" I asked.

She nodded and crawled into the spot gently and carefully. Then I covered her up in my comforter and smiled. "Good night Eleven" I said.

"Good night... Will" She said back in a quiet voice and I smiled at her and turned to find Dustin playing down already and my floor bed all made up.

"Thanks" I said to Dustin and walked over to turn off the lights in my room then laid down into my bed.

"Don't mention it" Dustin said back through a yawn and rolled onto his side.

I laid there and looked at the roof for a while then a thought came to me "Hey Dustin you still up?" I asked in a whispered tone into the darkness of the room.

He made a mumbling noise that told me he was but not for long so I decided I would hurry and say what needed to be said. "There was something I forgot to mention about the Upside down earlier"

It sounded like he rolled over to face me " okay, what was that?" He asked sounding really tired but interested non-the-less.

"I have been doing the whole flashing between the two world for a while now and so it has looked the same every time I would go, except recently."

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked sounding more awake now and not talking in a hushed tone anymore.

"Well last month was when I noticed it started to change. Like the started to come alive again"

"You're not making any sense Will?"

I thought for a moment trying to figure out how to explain what I was saying. "Well, uhm, when I was first there for that week everything seemed dark and cold and well, dead. Like the Demogorgon was the Upside Downs last hope for life, but he died and since then the Upside Down has reflected that, Until recently. Now it seems like it has new life as if..."

Dustin spoke up "Like the Demogorgon..."

"Is back" I said and the room fell silent.

 **Dun Dun Dun. Soooooooo safe to assume that I should probably just stay in hiding until everything is resolved? yeah, okay cool. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter to come at some point!**


End file.
